Beast Wars Oneshots
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: Various oneshots based in Beast Wars, and maybe Beast Machines. CURRENT: Thrust feels unwanted and betrayed by everyone. Requested by Foxyperv. Angst  as usual .
1. Monster

**One: Monster**

Summary: Songfic. Dinobot's thoughts leading up to Code of Hero.

A/N: I've had a couple of songfics stuck in my head and decided to start writing oneshots, which will all be put into this story. As of right now, none of them go together. If any do, I'll let you know. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong. I got them off of a website.

_Italics _= song lyrics

Normal = narrative

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars or the song 'Monster' by Skillet.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I can't control it_

"– and so den da guy says –"

Dinobot resisted the urge to bite off the rat's head. As of late, Optimus had kept the velociraptor from going out on missions, leaving him to suffer monitor duty with his least favorite Maximal. What had he done to deserve this? Perhaps he should have remained a Predacon. At least then he'd always be out fighting, instead of waiting around and doing useless things, such as listening to this infuriating _rat_!

"Yo, Chopperface, ya listening ta me?"

Dinobot's lip curled in disgust. Why couldn't that – that _rodent_ stop talking and _leave him alone_. It was always _something_ with Rattrap, whether it be remembering Cybertron, complaining, or – the most common – coming up with insults at the worst of times.

Why did he continue to argue with Rattrap? The arguments were pointless and a waste of time. Instead of throwing names back and forth, why couldn't they focus on something that was more important? The Predacons needed to be taken down, and instead, the Maximals always wasted their time, himself and Rattrap possibly the most of all. Their physical fights usually did more harm than good, as well – but it was _always _the _vermin's_ fault.

"What's da matter, Lizard Lips? Cat got your tongue?"

All at once, any resistance Dinobot had fell apart. The rage consumed him – for what reason, he wasn't even sure of – and he leapt at the rat. Said robot squeaked in surprise and tried to get out of the way – a little too late. Dinobot held his opponent under his body, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

"Get offa me, Dinobutt!" Rattrap attempted to get free, only managing to anger the velociraptor further.

"Why do you insist that I listen to your pointless stories?" Dinobot snorted. "You and the other Maximals wait around when we should be attacking Megatron!" Rattrap rolled his optics.

"Yer forgettin' dat yer here wit' us, too, ya know."

Dinobot huffed. "This is _war_ vermin! What does it matter if I call myself Maximal or Predacon – what matters is that Megatron needs to be _offlined_ … permanently!"

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

"Hey, in case ya hadn't noticed, Dinoboob, dat ain't my call ta make!" Rattrap struggled against Dinobot, who finally stood up. Rattrap followed, placed his servos on his hips. "Optimus knows what he's doin'."

Dinobot clenched his servos. "It seems as if he is afraid to make the … _necessary_ call."

"Ya know what, Chopperface? Ya need ta –" Before he could finish, Dinobot grabbed the rat by his scrawny neck, lifting him up into the air. Rattrap narrowed his optics and crossed his arms over his chestplates.

"Optimus is afraid. You ALL are afraid. If you will not do what needs to be done, then I will do it myself!"

"Yeah? And what happens when we have ta go an' pick up yer pieces from the Preds' layer, huh? You ain't gonna be so tough den, are ya?" Rattrap taunted. Dinobot snarled, and held the smaller being closer to his head.

"I will not fail, rodent. I do not care for, nor will I ever want, you and the other Maximals to … 'pick up my pieces'." He threw Rattrap onto the ground before turning to leave. "I have better things to do than wait around for something to happen."

"Eh, see if I care," Rattrap said. "It's like I always say: Once a Pred, always a Pred."

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

For once, Dinobot didn't take the bait. He continued towards his room, shouldering past a confused Cheetor. _Why_ did he give in to his rage … again? Why doesn't he have better control? He is a warrior. A true warrior can keep control of his emotions. What he did, surprising Rattrap and then disrespecting his leader – however bad a leader he may be – was … dishonorable. He should have been the bigger bot and left it alone. But for what? Endless taunts and name-calling? Sitting back and allowing everyone else to believe that he agreed with Primal's so-called plans?

The moment he entered his room, Dinobot shut the door. He stared at the wall, fists clenched. It would only be a matter of time before …

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

'_Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

What had he done? He'd let his inner animal take control again. He'd nearly killed Rattrap. And, although he probably would have enjoyed doing so at one point, he had – somehow, someway – come to think of the vermin as a comrade. The rat was the only one who stood up to him, the only one who challenged him. Perhaps the only one who kept him from returning to the Predacons for good.

Why had he told Megatron he wanted to become one of them again? Was it self defense? Was he saving his own skin? Did he subconsciously have a plan, despite the fact that he could have easily offlined Rattrap in a single move? Nothing made sense anymore.

Dinobot shut his optics, turning his head to the ground, shamefaced. He knew what he had to do – it was written. It was his destiny. It would defend his honor. But temporarily joining the Predacons – why? Was it a sick desire he had that he wasn't aware of? It was in his best interest, but it was dishonorable to switch sides simply to live. But wasn't that what he had done in the first place? He'd become a Maximal because he wanted to be on the winning side. He wanted – at first, and still did – to lead. But now that there was no clear winner of the Beast Wars, and he was no leader, why did he stay a Maximal? Why?

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Dinobot snarled and punched the wall. Why did it matter whose side he was on? Why did he care? It wouldn't matter for him. He already knew how it played out – what he was going to do.

Was it dishonorable of him to not tell anybody? Was it honorable if he knew ahead of time? He had time to prepare, to avoid it, even, and yet he didn't. But none of the Maximals would see it that way, he knew. They had a different agenda. In their minds, Cybertron would help them. But Cybertron would be his downfall. And this was war. He had bigger plans in mind than going "home".

Dinobot looked at his servos suddenly. He was dishonored. He recalled the look in Rattrap's optics – hatred in front, but fear was the most prominent emotion. And he, Dinobot, had nearly offlined him. For what purpose? He was dishonored because of this, and because he did not know to which side he should belong. He did not know what should be done about his destiny – was keeping it a secret dishonorable, or was it honorable in the way that he would definitely see it through?

Secrets. He had too many secrets. And questions. Oh so many questions. He snorted. He did not know why he cared. It was war, as he continued to remind the other Maximals. He did not have to think. Only fight.

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

He knelt on the floor in his room, his sword in front of him. He could end it right then, right there. There was a choice, but which one was the right one? Either way, he would not be making it out alive. Could he go through with this, or would he wait for the Predacons to take him down?

He was desperate for this to be over with – the suspense had been building up in his body for weeks. Now that it was time, could he do it? He wanted to tell someone, but at the same time, he didn't. They would stop him, no matter which way he went, no matter which path he chose. He wanted to scream – but screaming could wait.

He turned the sword over in his claws. He could make it quick, quicker than the Predacons could ever make it. But it would be dishonorable and cowardly to take this way out. He narrowed his optics and snarled at the sword, tossing it away harshly. He'd known this was coming. He'd take the honorable path.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

He ignored Rattrap's taunts and jibes as he passed him in the hall. He was so far away, yet so close. He felt numb, almost. He knew it was coming. He knew … He knew …

All that time wasted. Instead of helping his comrades, he'd let rage consume him. He'd gone out on his own, he'd disobeyed orders. He'd done so many things, but none compared to what he had to do. It was his destiny. And just that one word – destiny – made his blood boil. Because he no longer had a choice. And his honor – another word he both loved and hated – had to be defended. His comrades' honor, as well.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, be something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

This was it, he realized. It was him against the Predacons. Alone. Defending the early humans. Dinobot allowed his anger, his inner velociraptor, to push him forwards, to continue fighting until he'd won. He wouldn't let Megatron get away this time.

He fought. And fought. And fought. He would not back down. It was his destiny. His honor.

Energon … so much energon. When had he fallen? When had the Maximals arrived? It no longer mattered. He could feel himself fading. He could feel his spark trying to keep his body alive. He could feel his spark failing to do so.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Even through all the time wasted, all the pointless arguments, his own stupidity – he had come through in the end. He was still a monster, but not such a bad one anymore. But he had to finish what he'd meant to do –

"…and the rest … is silence …"

**A/N: So, how'd I do? The moment I heard this song, I thought 'Dinobot!' Don't ask why. I just did.**

**And just so you get a sort-a timeline, the first two verses and chorus are set before 'Maximal No More', the next verse and chorus are set after 'Maximal No More', and the rest is during 'Code of Hero'.**

**By the way, this started out as a lot of Dinobot moping or yelling at Rattrap, and somehow Rattrap became involved more in Dinobot's thoughts, and it became a friendship-ish fic. If you want to make it out as slash, be my guest – it just wasn't my intention. I support DinoTrap – I'm obsessed with it, even – it just wasn't purposely a part of this fic.**

**Let me know what you think! (and, yes, I realize the ending is short and cliché)**


	2. Leave Out All the Rest

**Two: Leave Out All the Rest**

Summary: Songfic. Set after Code of Hero. DinoTrap angst. Attempted suicide.

_Italics _= song lyrics

Normal = narrative

_**Bold italics**_ = flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars or 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

'_Cause no one else cared_

_**He lied on the ground, glaring into his opponent's optics. The sword started coming down, aimed at his spark. His bravado faded, replaced instead by dread, fear. He blinked. Time seemed to slow down. The next thing he knew, he was standing. The sword was gone from its offensive position. His opponent couldn't meet his optics. They stared down at the ground in shame.**_

He looked up at the sky, thinking, wondering which one was his old comrade, which one was the extinguished spark he'd seen leave the body, right in front of him. His optics scanned the sky, spark aching with a break that he never knew he'd be able to feel, with a break that would never be healed. He remembered so much time, so much time that had gone since they'd met and become, somewhat, comrades – perhaps something more.

It had been so long since those days when he didn't care anything for him – in fact, back then, he'd have welcomed the fate of his companion. No, somehow, without either of them noticing, it had become something more, and he'd never noticed it until it was too late.

"_**Well, you did start it, gearhead!"**_

"_**I beg to differ, cheese-lips!"**_

"_**Pre-evolved birdbrain!"**_

"_**Eater of garbage!"**_

He almost … missed it. No, not almost. He missed it. The arguments. The challenge was always there. He stood up to the warrior – the only one who dared to do so. And in return, he was met with retorts as well. It had become habit, a game. It was everyday life. And now, that was gone.

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

It shouldn't have happened in the first place, he thought bitterly. If only Dinobot had brought backup. If only ... But that's all he could think. If onlys that would never be. If he could go back in time – again – he'd fix this. He'd stop Dinobot, or at least go with him. Maybe he wouldn't die. Or maybe they would both die. Either way, they'd be together. The snappy comments would go on.

_**He ran out onto the field, hoping, praying they weren't too late. But he saw Dinobot on the ground, struggling to stay online. He gasped, fell to his knees. No, no! This couldn't be happening! Primus, out of all the Maximals, Dinobot was the last one he expected to fall in battle.**_

_**He held his comrade's servo in his own, listening to Dinobot's final words, his last wish. He tightened his hold, vowing to carry it out. When the velociraptor's spark left his body, he was the first one to stand and salute him. He deserved it. Dinobot was the greatest of them all.**_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

He blinked his optics, shifted his position. His gaze turned to the ground, barren, empty. His frame shuddered as he tried to resist the urge to – what did the humans call it? – cry. Yet he still felt coolant flood from his optics and down his faceplates. He didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_**A touch on the servo here, a bump to the shoulder there. No one ever thought anything of it. But it said a lot to the two of them. It appeared angry, competitive, but it was friendly, affectionate, almost. Those moments where they caught each other's optics with their own told wonders. It was quick, silent, never brought up in conversation. Yet they both knew it happened. They both knew there was something there.**_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

He could never hate Dinobot, but ever since his deactivation, he felt there was a strong hatred towards the velociraptor. How could he? How could he just leave him? Not exactly alone, but without the friendly bantering he'd come to enjoy and look forward to? Stupid Lizard Lips. He always did things for himself without ever thinking of how everyone else would feel.

How he would feel …

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shed but I'm me_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_**The feel of those claws on his body, the snarls meant to scare but only succeeding in giving him a thrill. It was confusing, it was wrong … But he enjoyed every minute of it. And that aft. He had to throw the bean at Dinobot. The resulting leap at him made his spark stutter. To outsiders, it would seem murderous, feral. But to him, it felt right, it felt fun, it felt like a challenge. And from the look in the other's optics, he felt it, too. Neither of them admitted it.**_

He brought his servos up to his spark. Coolant continued to flood from his optics. He cradled his servos, missing the feeling he'd had around Dinobot. Why hadn't he ever admitted it? Why hadn't either of them ever admitted it? They both knew it. Neither of them said it. And nothing ever happened because of it.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

He sank to his knees, shaking his head. It wasn't fair. Why had Primus taken his love away? Why? Now he could never be happy, not even with stupid insults that had no venom behind them.

He tried, oh, he tried. He continued to be his sarcastic self, he insulted others. None of them ever fought back, though. None of them got as riled up as Dinobot had. It wasn't the same. It could never be the same.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

All those times they fought. All those times he made sarcastic comments. All those times he nearly admitted it out loud, but never did. Wasted. Time was wasted. Useless. Why didn't he? Why didn't he …

_**It was the little things that mattered. The feral grin aimed his way. The way he said 'Vermin'. The thumb's up they shared after a good fight with the Predacons. The little things added up. Nothing big was ever done. He tempted Dinobot. He teased him. Sometimes it sent the other over the edge, which resulted in his spark fluttering in a way it had never done before. Sometimes, though, it was thoroughly ignored, and his spark sank, and the question arose in his processor – "What can I do to get his attention? What can I do better?"**_

Coolant no longer fell. His spark was numb, no longer hurting, reminding him of his loss. His servos shook, though, and his entire body trembled. How could one slagging saurian make him feel this way? It was so out of character for him. He felt weakened, he felt vulnerable. Why was he so exposed at just the mere thought of Dinobot?

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

It was then that he realized how close to the edge of a cliff he was. His spark skipped a beat. He could see Dinobot again. He could escape this miserable planet, finally admit his love. He couldn't live without the other. But would he really take the coward's way out?

He staggered to his feet and dropped his servos to his sides. His optics looked over the edge, seeing the drop below. Without another thought, he brought a ped forward. For Dinobot …

He knew the velociraptor wouldn't approve. It was dishonorable. He'd never be forgiven. It would be worth spending eternity being ignored, as long as he could see him again … would it?

In his moment of hesitation, a servo grabbed ahold of his shoulder-plate and jerked him away from the edge. He lost his balance and went sprawling to the ground. He didn't fight the body that held him down. He shut off his optics, too ashamed to look at his savior. What had he been thinking? All for the slagging saurian.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

He felt the other hug him, something he was not used to. He didn't fight it. He relaxed in the arms. And he cried. Cried for his love. Cried for his life. Cried for so many missed opportunities.

He heard the other murmuring to him, saying it would be okay, but he could hear the shaking of the voice. He felt the tremors in the other's arms. He'd almost done it. He'd almost been a coward. He'd almost … Stupid Lizard Lips made him weak, made him vulnerable. How dare he? How dare he!

How dare he leave him!

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can care_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

"_**Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly."**_

'I will, ya slagging saurian.'

"_**Let me be judged accordingly."**_

'You're a hero. Ya always were.'

"_**The rest … is silence."**_

'Not ta me. I hear ya loud and clear.'

_I can't be who you are_

He leaned into the other's arms, shaking, crying. He was pathetic, and he knew Dinobot would tease him senseless. But it was better than being ignored for eternity.

**A/N: So, obviously, it's another 'Code of Hero' oneshot. Again, cliché. I know that Rattrap is out of character, but think of it this way; he lost his friend/lover and isn't thinking clearly. I very nearly had Rattrap die, but decided against it.**

**For this song, I picture Dinobot singing the lyrics except for the "Forgetting all the hurt inside" to "I can't be who you are", which I picture as Rattrap.**

**Feel free to tell me who you think saved Rattrap! I had someone in mind, but it would be very, very out of character (my opinion). I'm curious to know who you pictured. And for anyone who guesses the bot I thought of, I'll try to write a oneshot of your choice.**


	3. Fire

A/N: SO first, I'd like to thank the reviewers **Lady Quickshift** and **Foxyperv**. You guys make the oneshots go on! Haha.

Congratulations to **Foxyperv** for correctly guessing the mystery savior at the end of the last chapter (Cheetor)! As a reward (and to keep me writing, lol) I will write you a BW or BM oneshot of your choice! Just tell me the characters, what you'd like to happen, etc., and I'll get right on it!

Now, that's enough from me. Here's the next one!

**Three: Fire**

Summary: Songfic. The Maximals reminisce. Some DinoTrap angst.

_Italics _= song lyrics

Normal = narrative

_**Bold Italics**_ = flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars or 'Fire' by Dead By Sunrise.

_No need to hear your voice_

_Or see your face_

_To know that you are with me_

"_**It's never easy to bury a friend."**_

Cheetor blinked his optics, turning his gaze away from the photo. In it, he stood with his then-closest friend, Flit. They'd met at one of his races. They'd clicked and been friends ever since. Cheetor, in beast mode, covered his optics with his paws. He'd almost gained the courage to ask her out on a date when a Predacon group had mugged her. She deactivated, leaving Cheetor the only one to witness the event.

The Predacons had never been arrested.

In some ways, Cheetor agreed with Rattrap's statement, "Once a Pred, always a Pred." It had been Predacons who had killed his friend. It had been Predacons who had laughed at his misery. It had been Predacons who had seriously injured him in one of his races, resulting in him not being able to participate anymore.

He growled at the memories. It had been Predacons who had taken away Flit. He felt coolant leak from his optics. Why had they taken her away?

_No need to kiss your lips_

_Or hold your hand_

_To know that you can feel me_

_I know that you can feel me_

Rattrap sat at the computer console, alone. That was the word: alone. Usually, he'd call Dinobot on his comm. link and they'd call each other names for hours on end. Or Dinobot would enter the room and make a comment about Rattrap's smell, and yet stay with him until his shift was over.

But he was alone. Dinobot wasn't coming back. He'd never be able to call the velociraptor during one of his patrols again. They'd never argue again. They'd never share those silent moments that said so much, ever again.

The one time he'd had the courage to hold Dinobot's hand was while he was dying. And the thing was, Dinobot hadn't seemed to mind. He'd allowed him to take his clawed servo in his two smaller ones. The one time he'd said something kind, and Dinobot had died right afterwards.

Rattrap shook his head, trying to focus on the screens for once. Nothing happening, as usual, although Cheetor was spending a lot more time than usual in his room. Maybe he should go and check it out, as an excuse to get his mind off of Dinobot.

_When I look to the stars_

_I know just where you are_

_You're looking down upon me_

_(You're looking down upon me)_

Rhinox stood outside the _Axalon_, staring up at the stars. As much as he didn't want to say it, he missed Dinobot's comments and eagerness to fight. It reminded him of his friends back home on Cybertron. And, just like his friends, Dinobot was dead. Gone. And he'd done nothing to stop it.

How could he have just said there was nothing he could do? He'd barely given Dinobot a second glance. He could have – _should_ have – done something. Just like before, he'd panicked and, with a shell of calm, said there was nothing to be done.

He knew that his old friends and Dinobot were all staring down on him, probably with disgust. _'You could have saved us,'_ they were probably saying. _'You're a coward who can't save a life.'_

_When I look to the stars_

_I know just where you are_

_You're looking down upon me_

_(You're looking down upon me)_

Optimus stood a little ways away from Rhinox. He, too, stared up at the dark sky, thinking about all of the things he could have done differently. He could have caught on to Dinobot's plans earlier. He could have confronted Dinobot, but instead, he'd let him go. He could have been faster in getting to Dinobot's position. But he hadn't, and one of his crew was dead because of it.

Was his ancestor, Optimus Prime, looking down at him right now with shame in his optics? He didn't deserve the namesake 'Optimus'. The name is for someone with great leadership skills, someone who can win a war. Instead, he made poor decisions and had lost a teammate.

_No need to get locked up_

_Inside the past_

_I know that isn't changing_

Cheetor leapt off the berth, angry tears falling down his face. Stupid Predacons. Stupid Flit, dying on him. Stupid him, for allowing himself to become injured during a race. If he hadn't had been injured, he wouldn't have had to leave the races. He'd still be home, on Cybertron.

But then he wouldn't have met all the friends he had now …

Giving a half-hearted growl, Cheetor pounced on his possessions, clawing at them, throwing them at the wall, tearing them apart. _Smash_. There goes his last trophy. _Crush._ And the last picture he had of him and Flit. _Shred. _His claws are going to be sore after scratching the wall.

_No need to let you go_

_Or say goodbye_

_I know that you'll be waiting_

_I know that you'll be waiting_

Rattrap leaned back in his seat, closing his optics. He missed ol' Dinobutt more than he liked to admit. He crossed his arms over his chestplates. Stupid saurian. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He wasn't ready to move on. Why did the velociraptor have to go and change everything?

He jumped at the noise, and looked at the monitors. Nothing was attacking, but the noise seemed to be coming from Cheetor's room. Maybe he should check on the kid, just in case.

And maybe get his mind off of a certain dino.

_When I look to the stars_

_I know just where you are_

_You're looking down upon me_

_(You're looking down upon me)_

"_**He's too far gone, even for stasis lock."**_

Why had he said that? He could have looked over him more thoroughly. He sighed. Could've, would've, should've. That's all it was anymore.

He lowered his head to the ground. Dinobot would be sorely missed by all, and it was all his fault. There was so much he could have done. So much he should have done. He knew that Dinobot would never forgive him. If the two ever met again, after his own time was up, Dinobot would probably torment him for eternity.

_When I look to the stars_

_I know just where you are_

_You're looking down upon me_

_(You're looking down upon me)_

Optimus shook his head. What did it matter anymore? What's done is done. There's nothing they could do now. Dinobot was gone, and everyone was messed up because of it. The funny thing was, Rattrap and Cheetor seemed to be the ones hit the hardest. However, he was certain there was something else that Cheetor was hiding.

Primal looked over at where Rhinox was. He looked depressed, almost filled with self-hatred. Optimus sighed. He didn't want to lose another Maximal. He headed over to his companion.

_On the other side!_

_On the other side!_

Dinobot watched his old comrades from the other side. He huffed in agitation. How could they mourn so much for his death? He was one Maximal, and he was the one he would have never suspected to have such an impact. Even the filthy rodent was upset.

He knew what each other them was thinking about. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Cheetor associated his death with a former love – although Dinobot shuddered to think of how those two were connected. Rattrap … He had never known the vermin had felt that way about him, but hoped that the rat would get over him quickly. Rhinox was an idiot if he thought that he could have done anything. And Optimus needed to get over himself and realize that not everything was his fault.

Dinobot bared his teeth in frustration. He only hoped that the remaining Maximals would take solace in each other and move on. Otherwise, his sacrifice would be in vain. The Predacons would win the Beast Wars.

_I've got to_

_Find a way_

_To keep my pain from burning_

_Down to the bone_

_I've got to_

Rattrap entered Cheetor's room. He was surprised to find it trashed. Cheetor looked up at him guiltily. What would possess the kid to do this?

Quickly scanning the area, Rattrap found a picture he didn't recognize. He picked it up carefully, ignoring Cheetor's warning growls. He saw the kid and a femme he didn't know in the photo. Connecting the pieces, Rattrap placed the photo on the berth and pet Cheetor behind the ears.

They were both silent. They eventually sat down on the floor, Rattrap giving Cheetor comfort by running his servos through the fur, and Cheetor giving Rattrap comfort by placing his head on his friend's thigh.

Neither said a word, but plenty was said between them.

_Find a way_

_To keep my pain from burning_

_Down to the bone_

_Down to the bone_

Optimus placed a hand on the rhino's back, a silent gesture of comfort. Rhinox looked back at the gorilla and nodded in greeting. And in thanks.

They knew the other was suffering, but there was nothing to be done about it. So they stood outside the _Axalon_ in their beast modes, staring up at the stars, and wishing for things that could never be.

_When I look to the stars_

_I know just where you are_

_You're looking down upon me_

_(You're looking down upon me)_

Somewhere, Air Razor, although she could not move, thought about everything. She and Tigatron were no longer on Earth, but captured, and even though they were most likely doomed to die, she was not going to give up hope. She believed that Primus would help them through this.

_When I look to the stars_

_I know just where you are_

_You're looking down upon me_

_(You're looking down upon me)_

Similarly, Tigatron had faith that they would somehow survive. He still felt his love's servo in his, but could not squeeze it in reassurance. But he would not give up hope. If he gave up hope, then the Vok won. And he would not allow the Vok to win.

**A/N: Yeeaahh … I have no idea why I have ANOTHER 'Code of Hero' oneshot. I don't even like the episode! Too sad …**

**Don't ask how Cheetor's thought match up with Dinobot. 'Cause I don't know, either.**

**And Tigatron and Air Razor's parts at the end were really random, I know. But I thought, 'Hey! Let's put Tigatron in here! And where there's Tigatron, there's Air Razor!' I looked up the episode guide, and was disappointed to find out they were captured by 'Code of Hero'. But I rreeeaallly wanted to put them in, so I did.**

**Let me know how I did! (Yes, I do realize the oneshots are getting shorter. I'mma work on that. Promise.)**


	4. Betrayed

GAH! I'm soooo sorry for not getting to this request! I'm such a bad writer. (*cries*)

I know it's not really important, but here are my excuses: 1) I kept trying to figure out how to do this but could never get it right. 2) School distracted me and I lost interest in BW and BM. 3) I discovered Hetalia and now am obsessed with that, so I've been thinking of that instead of this request. 4) I was working on my original book. 5) I had AP tests and I have finals next week – but I feel so, so bad that I wanted to get this written.

So, again, SORRY!

And I know this one isn't as good (I don't like Silverbolt, Thrust is meh, and I don't like the consorts … but I tried my best!)

I'm pretty sure this wasn't what you were looking for, **Foxyperv**, but with your prompt, this is what came to mind. I don't think I did any of the characters justice, as, again, I don't like any of them.

And, also, a lot of this is probably OOC 'cuz I was too lazy to look up the episodes. I'm completely going off of memory and whatever was said in the request…(*facepalms* I'm such a bad writer…)

**Four: Betrayed**

Summary: Thrust feels unwanted and betrayed by everyone. Requested by Foxyperv. Angst (as usual).

My existence is meaningless. The only reason I live – no, not even live, for I follow orders like a, well, like a robot – is to serve others. Megatron, to be more precise. But he doesn't understand me. He doesn't even care. I am a tool, used to attack the Maximals.

And yet I am loyal to him. He brought me into existence and made me see what the Maximals do not – A world cannot function properly and efficiently unless everybot is under the control of one. Fights wouldn't occur. Everyone would get along. I see how those Maximals argue with each other, when they are supposed to be allies. They are weak.

Jetstorm was also weak. He allowed himself to revert to his old programming. And why? Because of a spider. And even now, there is an annoying, whispering voice in the back of my head, calling her Spider-Bot, begging me to let him have control again so he could declare his love for the widow.

I shake my helm. Jetstorm was weak. And he is a traitor. Even as his old programming, Silverbolt, I had hoped he'd still be my ally to some point, no matter how much I logically knew that he was a Maximal now and I, a Vehicon. But my spark still panged with betrayal and hurt when he tossed me from the cliff.

Speaking of that traitor, there he is now. But he doesn't seem to be flying a scout route. He seems to be looking for something in particular. I try to hide, but the traitor spots me and heads in my direction. I power up my weapons, ready to fire. I'll let him make the first move. He used to be my friend, after all.

"Thrust –"

I cut him off. I don't need to hear the words from the traitor. Besides, he's a completely different 'bot now. He's darker and more serious. That's not who my friend was. And he cares way too much for that spider.

"I don't want to hear it, Traitor!" I yell.

Jetstorm – no, _Silverbolt_ – takes a step closer. "I am sorry for what I have done. Throwing you off the cliff, when you so obviously think of me as an ally, was a horrible thing to do."

I am thrown off-guard but anger quickly masks my surprise. Jetstorm would never apologize. He would laugh in my face and tease me for not getting out of the way in time, for not fighting back better. Now this 'bot had the nerve to apologize to me. There must be a screw loose somewhere. If I'm not mistaken, we are enemies. Who apologizes to the enemy?

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" I shout in response. I don't even compute what I'm saying anymore. What comes to mind is what I say. "It's too late, Traitor! You were my only friend!"

I stop as I realize what I had just revealed. How stupid can a 'bot get? I let the enemy know one of my weaknesses. Now the Maximals will use Jet-_Silverbolt_ against me. Slag them to the Pit!

I can't watch Silverbolt's face any longer. He is so different from Jetstorm. It hurts to be near him. And what if I let my processor lag again and tell him something else he shouldn't know?

Without waiting for Silverbolt to speak, I fired a couple of shots – nowhere near him, of course, they were just for distraction – and turned, racing away. Heh, racing. Jetstorm and I used to race each other. He'd win, of course, but that isn't the point.

I finally stop when I see my new … companions, I guess you could say. Obsidian and Strika. Megatron's new favorites. I am the most loyal, and yet he disregards anything I have done in the past and looks only at those two.

I am not so much angry at them as I am at myself. Why had I let myself sink this far? I am the only original Vehicon with a mind left. First Tankor, then Jetstorm were … somewhat reverted to their original programming. How is it that no one has tried to bring out the voice? He had control for a short time, and yet no bot cares.

I do not want to be reprogrammed. I like being Thrust. But whoever is the original programming in this spark is not important to the Maximals. Just like me. I am not important to Megatron any longer. I – or rather, the original spark programming – is not important to the Maximals.

Obsidian and Strika work well together. I am ashamed to admit it, but I feel a stutter in my spark around the fembot. I try to do a good job beating the Maximals whenever she is around, yet I always get my aft handed to me. She considers me a friend – this I know, as she attempts to cheer me up after Megatron yells at me, however much she fails in doing so – but this is not enough.

I do not dare to reveal my feelings. I have seen her and Obsidian. I see how they work well together … _too_ well. They talk to each other more than they talk to me. They are always paired up for missions. They defend each other more than they defend me.

They don't know this, but I once saw them get a little too touchy-feely for my liking. They might as well have been interfacing. They weren't, although they might have after I had left. My spark pangs with loneliness and sadness at the memory.

No one wanted me.

Not even myself.

**Meh, fail ending is fail. I tried my best to fill the request. I hope this is okay!**


End file.
